


Charlie/Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!This will include both films!
Kudos: 29





	1. Charlie Bucket and Reader

**Imagine being an Empress and raising Charlie after he's left on your doorstep.**

“Your Majesty, we have a… situation that requires your immediate attention.”

A child had been left at the gates of the palace. A letter was stowed in his bassinet explaining that the family he’d come from was in severe poverty and that they didn’t want to raise a child in that environment. You debated for a brief while on what to do before deciding that he would stay and be raised as a cousin, or relative of some kind.

“He was named Charlie by his parents. He’ll be Charlie Y/L/N.”

He grew to be a kind. even in a life of luxury. Though he wanted for nothing, Charlie never asked for much, anyway. Except for the occasional chocolate bar.

“Y/N! Look at what I’ve found!” Charlie presented the gilded ticket he’d unwrapped with his sweet treat. “A tour at Wonka’s chocolate factory. Isn’t it wonderful?”

“It certainly is. We’ll have to get you a new pair of shoes with how fast you’re growing.”

Charlie was quiet for a moment, gazing down at his prize. “I think… I should let someone else have this. I already have so much.”

It took some convincing, but in the end Charlie decided to go. As much as you wanted to go with him, you had duties that kept you from doing so. He’d be chaperoned by one of guards that he favored most.

When the first of February came, you couldn’t help feeling nervous. Although he’d been away from you before, it was never in a place that felt so foreign. You wouldn’t have contact with him or the guard until they returned. 

You weren’t expecting them to bring a third. The candy maker himself joined Charlie when he returned home.

“You must be his… adult person.”

“And you must be Willy Wonka. If I’d have known we’d be having a guest, I might have prepared more.”

Charlie had “won” Wonka’s game. He was the last child remaining after the others had been forced home due to some form of injury or another. Wonka explained to you that in being the last, he had thereby inherited the chocolate factory - after Wonka could no longer care for it, of course.

Willy stayed for dinner, and then well into the evening. He was a strange man, but clearly longing for companionship in any form. He watched you and Charlie in an amused, but slightly confused manner. All the while, he jumped at the opportunity to converse with you; despite it being stilted.

It was clear you’d be seeing a lot more of the candy maker after that.


	2. Willy Wonka (1971) x Reader

**First Kiss Headcanons**

  * He can’t just settle for giving you a kiss because he likes you a lot and wants to. He’s gotta make it _a thing_.
  * “I made a new candy just for you. Would you like to try it?” But then he pops it into his mouth. 
  * Of course it’s the only one he made. So he’ll not to subtly tell you that if you want to taste it, you’ll just have to kiss him.
  * He’d hold your face with both of his hands at first, then shift one down to your waist to pull you closer. 
  * It would be passionate, but not overly so. Just enough for you to feel how much he cares for you. It would feel very natural; just the right amount of pressure and holding each other just as tightly as you need without suffocating one another.
  * “Actually, I did make two. Would you like to really try it now?”




	3. Willy Wonka (2005) x Reader

**First Kiss Headcanons**

  * He’d be pretty apprehensive about kissing you the first time. He’s iffy with affection so it would take a while before he felt comfortable with it.
  * There would be a lot of buildup. He’d lean in slowly and ask if he could kiss you. “May I?”
  * The first touch of your lips would be feather light. He’d raise his hand to your face slowly, pausing hesitantly before touching your cheek.
  * He’d pull back and start giggling at first. It wouldn’t last long, but he’d be slightly in shock.
  * Then it’d hit him how touch starved he’s been. He hasn’t trusted anyone in so long and after that initial contact it would go down **for real**.
  * He’d quickly press his lips into yours again, pull back with a smile, and back in for more. Your first kiss would quickly turn into your first makeout session.



**Imagine being trapped in the film and having to find your way home.**

You had no idea what happened. You fell asleep in your bed, and woke up in a dingy gray house. It seemed familiar, but in a way you couldn’t quite figure out. It wasn’t until you ventured outside that you found a clue about where you were.

The first newspaper you saw was advertising that Willy Wonka would be allowing five children into his factory “What the…?” Perhaps it was a dream; a very vivid dream, but certainly you were unconscious, right? Nonetheless, you decided to follow the storyline, thinking that if you could make it through the factory then certainly that’d be at the conclusion and you’d wake up or move on to something else. At the very least, it could be fun.

After a few days of petty thievery and some luck, you manged to get your hands on a Golden Ticket, thankfully. Things were starting to get too real for your liking. You had to sleep and eat like normal, and had dreams within this dream. There was an alternative; it could be real. But you pushed that thought aside. 

When the time came for the winners to head into the factory, the parents were confused when they saw you arriving childless. Mrs. Beauregarde opened her mouth, but before she could ask about it the welcoming ceremony started. That more than did the trick of taking their attention from you - especially once it caught fire.It wasn’t until you’d entered the factory that Wonka himself noticed something was off. He audibly counted the children, then looked quizzically at you.

“We’re missing one of the children. Did you leave them outside?”

“No, I haven’t left anyone outside. I found the Golden Ticket, so here I am.” Wonka processed it for a moment before he lead you all further in, stating that you’d already shown up, so you may as well get the tour like the rest.

As you ventured through the factory, and the children were picked off one by one, Wonka gravitated toward you. Perhaps because you were the only other adult that was there alone. He’d stand near you and speak to you, albeit quickly. You did manage to make him laugh - in his way - when you told a joke. 

After avoiding the temptation throughout Wonka’s chocolate factory, you made it to the end. It was just you and the candy maker while he explained his plan to you; how he’d been looking for an heir to the business and that the tour had been more of a test to find out if anyone would be worthy.

“You don’t look so old, Y/N. Could you take over the factory when, well, when I’m gone?”

It was a heavy question. As time went on, it started to feel like you weren’t going to wake up - like the impossible had happened; that you were truly in another world. If you were, then would this be what you wanted? 

“For now, will you at least stay here with me? We can get your things from you home, if you want.”

“Yeah, let’s do that first.”


End file.
